Changes
by YumiOCS
Summary: Shiki enters Rima's room to see her destroying her most precious things... What happenned? Well, the summary sucks, give it a chance...


**Dysclaimer: Do not own, just used the way I wanted.**

**I would like to thanks my beta-reader and everybody that read my other story.**

** This one is supposed to be placed after that, but also can be read as a single story. It's part of a project that I have, I want to make one story to each big moments in their lifes... What do you think about it? Should I? What is the next moment you want me to talk about? Live a review!**

* * *

Shiki opened the door and unceremoniously entered, knowing be unnecessary announce himself. What he found, however, made him apologize and live embarrassed.

"_How did I miss the room?… I slept enou…"_ Shiki stopped looking confused to the number at the door. He slowly entered the room again, a little cautions.

"What's wrong with you?" Came the curious and at the same time contemptuous voice.

The vampire's eyes wandered the room. Rima was sitting on her bed, there was three garbage bags at her feet. The usually impeccable floor was covered by scraps of fabric and wadding. The covers of the canopy bed were crumpled on the floor, with a few dolls, teddy bears and other sort of toys above it. A slight smell of burning reigned in the environment, and Rima's clothes were a little charred. Summarizing, if Ruka had seen her room, she would have suffered a premature death.

"Nothing, just remind me to never *** you off." Shiki answered with some amusement in his voice while he approached Rima. She tilted her head, waiting. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat by her side. Better saying, tried to sit, but he soon got up to take a doll's head from his ass. He looked at it intrigued.

"Wasn't this doll a present from your great-aunt?"

"Yes."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do like her."

She took the head out of his hand and threw it in one of the garbage bags. Shiki opened the closest one with his feet and looked inside. He could recognize much of Rima's teddy bear's collection. When he turned to interrogate her, she was destroying a frog with her fingers, putting it into tatters very quickly. He looked at his girlfriend placidly. Even thought he didn't show what he wanted, she understood, as always.

"I got tired of them."

The look persisted.

"I'm not a child anymore, I don't need toys."

A slight tilt on Shiki's head changed the question. Rima answered with a shrug that seemed to say: Just because I felt like destroying it.

After a moment of silence Shiki looked back to the garbage bags.

"You were so careful with your collection…" he remarked in a distant tone.

_Flashback_

Shiki was staring Rima's sleeping face while he thought of a way to wake her up that could compensate for the tickling he had received last morning. His eyes were dancing across the room, looking for something. Then he found it. He walked towards her and took from the impeccable line of dolls in one of the sides of her bed five of them, the five biggest. Then he withdrew a few steps and started to play basketball with Rima's head.

When the first hit her, she moaned, with the second she grunted, in the third she muttered, and before the forth reached her she rose sharply.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with much more icy fury that was called for.

"Well… waking you up?" Even so the answer was sincere and he had no intention to spite her, Rima lowered even more the timbre of her voice. Bad sign. Rima's anger comes in steps:

1- Annoyed: She gets colder than she already is.

2- Angry: is poisonous.

3- Furious: whispers frozen arsenic chips.

Only in extremes cases she radiates heat. The passage from one step to other is usually slow, but this one was very fast. Bad sign.

"Let me rephrase: what went through your head to make you suppose that you can put your fingers on my collection?"

"I had touched it before."

Rima stared at him.

"You did it under my supervision and you certainly did not launch them. These are very old collectibles, they are fragile!"

Shiki stared at her speechless. She got up and walked to the bathroom tapping her feet.

"You are lucky to be alive." Ruka's voice came from behind the curtains of her bed. " I almost lost my hand when I tried to make her bed."

The fact that he was alive did not prevent Rima from acting like he was dead from the rest of the day.

_End of the Flashback_

Shiki turned his eyes from the remains and watched Rima rip up an elephant's head.

"Poor little ones… I liked them."

"Me too." She answered without any inflexion on her voice while she handed him a turtle for him to help her. The motion drew attention to Rima's nightdress' s scorched sleeves.

"May I ask?"

She shook her head, but answered anyway:

"I tried to use my powers, you know, to accelerate things… Bad idea, nylon is really inflammable…"

Shiki gave her a little mocking smile and was about to say something, but before he could open his mouth, Rima gave him a _don't even think about it _look.

After a considerable time, Rima picked up the last doll. It was a grey rabbit with a top hat, a present that Shiki gave her when they were little vampires. He motioned to take it out of her hand, but soon realized it was not necessary, she could not rip it. Shiki came closer and held her in his arms, she relaxed against his body.

"It reminds me of our childhood." He whispered.

" Yes…" She sighed and strongly held the rabbit. "I guess this is why I kept it here. I wanted to have those years with me." She smiled slightly. "That time when we played every day, that we were so close, and you were always smiling…"

Shiki narrowed her against his chest.

"I believe I thought that having these with me there would be more chances that you… That you smiled to me again."

The hold relaxed and Rima felt a hand on her chin, turning her face. The two pairs of blue eyes met; his hazy eyes on her gleaming ones.

"If you want to, I'll smile at you." He said with determination and a little thing of sadness in his voice.

She smiled and touched his face lightly.

"What could I do with a fake smile, Senri? No, I'm happy this way. I got what I wanted. You smiled again. Even though it is now an uncommon thing, I know it's possible, and I know they're mine. You don't need to laugh all the time again, you changed, you're not like that anymore, it happens. I changed too. And now, finally, we are as close as we were before, although everything is different."

"Am I hallucinating or you are fighting with all your strength to stay this calm?" He said fondly.

"When did you misunderstand me?" Rima giggled.

He answered with an almost imperceptible half smile in the corner of his mouth, but it was visible enough to make a tear drop from her cerulean eyes. He leaned and kissed her; a long, deep and intense kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he dried the tears on her face and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

Rima turned back to the rabbit and made as to destroy it, but Shiki held her hand.

"Don't do this Rima, it reminds me of the seconded happiest time of my life."

She raised an eyebrow:

"And which one is the happiest?"

"The one I am living now." He said in a serious voice. So serious that Rima could not help herself from laughing while she searched for his lips and started a new kiss, this time more flustered. Shiki narrowed her stronger and she pulled him closer.

A kiss leaned into another, increasingly intense and hot. Rima put her legs on Shiki's lap, he slid one hand by the side of her body and griped her thigh, while with the other hand he held her waist. Her hands were on his messy hair and neck, pressing tightly. When he softly pushed her, she did not resist, and they realized that this time they had crossed the point of no return. Yearning for physical contact the hands strolled through the bodies, leaving traces of fire. Shiki over-lifted for a second and, with torpid lips, muttered:

"Rima?"

"Senri." She smiled.

He began to unbutton her nightdress.

* * *

The late evening light came through the curtains. Shiki and Rima given hands watched each other. Two pair of blue eyes, bites marks, messy sheets and purplish lips curved in two discrete smiles. Rima was the first one to break the silence.

"Senri, I…"

"I know." His smile widened. "Do you know?"

She smiled back.

"I know."

They stared at each other a little more. Then she started again:

"But I want to say it anyway."

"So say it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rimm." He kissed her forehead and put his arms around her petit body.

* * *

"Hunm, I think it's better we pull ourselves together." Shiki commented after a few minutes.

Rima looked at the clock on the bedside table. They had one hour before class. Soon Ruka would come up to get ready.

After everything was organized she sat in front of the dressing table, ready to arrange her hair in the usual pigtails. When Shiki held her from behind the task became impossible.

"You know, this is the way you're more beautiful, with your hair undone and messy."

"If you want to, I can stop with the pigtails." She answered in a way at the same time sweet and defiant, as if to say: _but don't even think about asking me to let it messy_.

"No, keep it. So it will always be only mine."

Rima smiled inwardly while doing her hair. When Ruka entered the room she saw Rima sitting on her bed, putting her shoes, and Shiki looking outside the widow. Rolling eyes she muttered to herself "_odd couple_".

Realizing Ruka's presence, Shiki mentioned to get out of the room. Rima held him by his sleeve, making him wait. She finished tying her shoes and got up. Hand in hand they went down stairs.

* * *

**What did you guys thought about it? Let me know! And who is curious about what happened to make Shiki stop smiling?**


End file.
